Graphite
by Miss Just
Summary: “Era uma dúvida cruel que me atormentava o espírito e que eu precisava ver rapidamente esclarecida: poderia este sentimento estranho, que me induzia a desejar Sirius, ser paixão disfarçada de fascínio? Ou... amor disfarçado de obsessão.” SB/LE


**N.A.:** _Esta fic passa-se num colégio de Arte, semelhante a Hogwarts. Ou seja, é UA. Foi escrita especialmente para o Amigo Secreto dos Gryffindor, do fórum 3V._

_Mil obrigadas à __Evoluxa Black__ - adoro-te, dear - que, mais uma vez, betou a fic e me deixou sem jeito com os elogios e à __Kimi__, que foi a primeira a ler e que me conseguiu fazer ter vontade de atravessar o país para lhe dar um abraço de obrigada ;_

_Esta fic é, como está especificado em cima, uma Sirius Black/Lily Evans. Alguma coisa contra este shipper e aquele __**x**__ no canto superior direito da página serve para alguma coisa. Aos restantes, boa leitura._

* * *

_**Para a Tash LeBeau...**_

. x .

_**Graphite**_

Grafite. Mineral derivado do carbono que, em diferentes durezas, é utilizado para a criação de lápis de desenho, aos quais lhes são dados o mesmo nome do mineral que derivam. Lápis esses que marcam uma folha de papel com a sua cor parda, com as suas diferentes escalas, permitindo que a realidade seja representada em todas as cores que correm do preto ao branco. Então, todo esse mundo transferido para o papel perde as suas tonalidades originais, ganhando a beleza e o requinte que apenas conseguimos encontrar numa obra desenhada a grafite. E a todos aqueles corpos - orgânicos ou não - que já possuem a cor cinza de origem, apenas se tornam mais belos, ganhando o brilho e suavidade de tão elegante material.

Desde nova que me rendi aos encantos do desenho e às belezas das suas obras. Comecei, ainda pequena, a pegar nos lápis e a tentar representar o que via, procurando perceber a essência de cada objecto desenhado. Primeiro as coisas mais pequenas, como um vaso ou um prato, para depois me aventurar na captura de ambientes completos e, por fim, pessoas. A complexidade do desenho de um rosto é algo que, durante anos, esteve além das minhas capacidades. Mas, depois de muito tempo de esboços incompletos, folhas e mais folhas que nunca chegaram a ser totalmente terminadas, eu percebi o truque para ultrapassar essa difícil complexidade. Eu olhava para as pessoas que passavam por mim, atenta às suas expressões, tentando captar os seus detalhes, as suas características. Um pequeno sinal debaixo do olho, a forma delicada como as faces se curvavam sempre que um sorriso aparecia, o ângulo exacto a que as sobrancelhas se elevavam a cada nova emoção. Era esse o truque: saber ver os pormenores de cada um.

Orgulhava-me de saber o detalhe de cada um dos meus amigos. Sentia-me satisfeita por saber precisamente qual lápis usar para conseguir a tonalidade dos cabelos de um ou do tom de pele de outro. Nenhum deles era um mistério para mim e todos eram perfeitamente representados numa folha de papel. Sabia que era necessário uma dureza mais macia para conseguir desenhar os cabelos escuros de Alice e que o lápis que usava para os cabelos cor de mel de Remus era o mesmo que teria de utilizar para os olhos claros de James. Sabia, também, que o sorriso tímido de Remus era simples, que o penteado de James era mais espetado de um lado que do outro, e que o olhar meigo de Frank faziam lembrar duas bonitas amêndoas.

Mas existia algo que eu não conseguia desenhar. Havia um único detalhe que me era impossível de representar. Tal como a chuva, por vezes fraca e fina, outras vezes tão bruta e turbulenta, aquela tonalidade de cinza era, inexplicavelmente, caótica, nunca me permitindo perceber qual a sua escala de grafite. Por mais tempo que eu observasse, por mais tempo que eu me dedicasse apenas a olhar, a resposta à minha dúvida nunca surgia, tendo, assim, se tornado quase uma obsessão. Porque eu conseguia desenhar a prata pura, conseguia marcar no papel todos os tons de cinza existentes num céu de tempestade, conseguia distinguir cada escala presente numa gradação feita por todos os lápis da minha caixa de desenho, mas, simplesmente, não conseguia representar a grafite dos olhos de Sirius.

No seu retrato, era apenas isso que faltava. Tinha desenhado os seus cabelos negros, a sua pele pálida, o seu sorriso galante... mas os seus olhos astutos permaneciam em branco, à espera do lápis ideal para lhes dar o tom, a vida, a essência que eles tinham.

Minha mãe perguntava-me por que eu não desenhava James. Teria mais lógica desenhá-lo, afinal, ele era o meu namorado. Mas como explicar que James não era nenhum mistério para mim? Que ele não apresentava qualquer tipo de desafio para as minhas capacidades enquanto artista? Que o brilho dos olhos dele não era, nem de perto, tão curioso e intrigante quanto o de Sirius. Como dizer-lhe que, mesmo amando James como eu amava, ele não conseguia produzir em mim a louca obsessão que o seu melhor amigo, inconscientemente, me induzia.

Não tinha como ela - nem ninguém - entender o fascínio que eu sentia por ele. O desejo de compreender a grafite das suas íris, de perceber como o mesmo tom poderia ser frio como gelo e, no segundo seguinte, emanar um calor comparável ao fogo. Os olhos de Sirius eram um mistério que, tal como a chuva, eu descobriria como desenhar.

. x .

Tremia como se o vento forte que corria na rua passasse pelo meu corpo. Tremia estupidamente apenas por sentir _aquele_ olhar sobre mim, por saber que aquela prata pura e intensamente brilhante estava fixa em mim. Não conseguia entender os motivos que eu teria para reagir assim. Algo estava errado, simplesmente errado. Por que ele não desviava o olhar? Por que eu não me limitava a ignorar? Por que me estava a sentir estranhamente desconfortável com tudo aquilo? Quase que me sentia culpada por estar a corar perante um olhar. _Estás a ser estúpida, Lily Evans!_ disse a mim mesma mentalmente. _É apenas um olhar!_

Mas eu sabia que não era apenas um olhar. Era o olhar _dele_. O olhar de Sirius, o olhar cuja tonalidade de grafite me escapava, o olhar que era fruto do meu fascínio. A muito custo, levantei o rosto e observei toda a sala que desenhava. As paredes de pedra, as janelas com a tempestade de neve, os vários sofás desertos, a mesa com Remus a terminar um trabalho de História de Arte, Peter a dormir profundamente numa cadeira, James deitado no chão, perto da lareira acesa, a rir alto e a conversar com Sirius, sentado à sua frente.

Suspirei, na folha de papel à minha frente estava representada aquela sala, tal e qual como eu a via. Era como uma fotografia antiga, sem cores, em que cada tom correspondia na perfeição à sua escala de cinza. Contudo, o desenho estava inacabado, faltava a cor da grafite de um pormenor, _daquele_ pormenor! Furiosa por culpa da minha estranha incapacidade de representar os olhos de Sirius, guardei os lápis de grafite e a folha na qual desenhava dentro de um caderno. Levantei-me, murmurei um "boa noite" em voz baixa e segui em direcção ao dormitório feminino.

Perdi a conta da quantidade de vezes que abri e fechei os olhos naquela noite, que rebolei na cama, sem conseguir dormir, que senti a mente a transbordar de pensamentos irracionais. Quando, finalmente, consegui adormecer, o meu subconsciente pareceu revoltar-se e mostrou-me o que eu não queria ver. Acordei sobressaltada, com suores frios sobre o rosto e a respiração descompassada, a agarrar fortemente as cobertas da minha cama e com a certeza de algo que era errado.

Eu estava, incondicional e irrevogavelmente, apaixonada por Sirius.

Não, não estava, não podia estar. Não era paixão que eu sentia, era fascínio, era obsessão. Obsessão pelos olhos dele, por aquele tom de grafite que teimava em conseguir escapar-me! Mas... não eram só os seus olhos que me atraiam estranhamente. Eram também os pequenos detalhes que eu gostava de desenhar quando o retratava. A maneira como ele sacudia levemente os cabelos da frentes dos olhos, a linha do maxilar que surgia sempre que um sorriso verdadeiro era esboçado, a forma como ele pegava nas canetas antes de escrever, a delicadeza disfarçada com que ele... colocava o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, sorrindo-me em seguida.

Era uma dúvida cruel que me atormentava o espírito e que eu precisava ver rapidamente esclarecida: poderia este sentimento estranho, que me induzia a desejar Sirius, ser paixão disfarçada de fascínio? Ou... amor disfarçado de obsessão.

. x .

Nos dias seguintes, a minha dúvida continuou a pairar sobre mim e eu não conseguia concentrar-me em nada. Nas aulas, os professores chamavam-me à atenção e eu continuava perdida nos meus devaneios, tentando desesperadamente conseguir o tom de grafite dos olhos _dele_. Os meus colegas de turma falavam comigo e eu, tal como aos professores, não os ouvia. Remus tentou chamar-me à atenção, mas eu ignorei a sua voz, tal como ignorei a voz de Peter e a voz de Alice e a voz de Frank e, até mesmo, a voz de James.

E, como prova disso, naquela tarde em que não tínhamos aulas e eu me tinha sentado num dos bancos dos jardins da escola, sempre continuando com a minha busca, houve algo que teve a incrível capacidade de me fazer levantar o olhar da folha de papel: Sirius.

Eu estava completamente obcecada por Sirius, _pelos olhos de Sirius._

Ele chamou-me com a sua voz grave e levemente rouca, sorrindo em seguida ao perceber os meus olhos verdes sobre os dele. Inclinou delicadamente a cabeça para o lado e tocou-me ao de leve no ombro. Toque quente, afectivo, intenso apesar de suave. E, então, eu sorri.

- Estás bem, Lily? - perguntou, ainda inclinado para mim, sem se mover e deixando-me envolver pelo seu atractivo aroma a _watercolors_ com um leve toque de vinho. - Andas estranha ultimamente.

Eu olhei para ele, olhei-o no fundo dos seus olhos e, subitamente, assustei-me. Aquela escala de cinza não era a mesma que ele tinha na aula, naquela manhã, nem a mesma da noite anterior, ao jantar, nem a mesma daquela noite de tempestade. Era um tom diferente, mais claro, mais brilhante, mais... ensolarado, como o céu naquele preciso momento.

- Lily? - chamou ele, aproximando-se mais de mim e afastando uma mecha de cabelo vermelho da frente dos meus olhos, fazendo-me arrepiar com o seu toque.

- Eu estou bem - menti num fio de voz, forçando um sorriso e ainda com os olhos fixos nos dele.

Eu sentia o lápis de grafite a tremer levemente nos meus dedos, sabia que, se não o segurasse devidamente, ele iria cair e, por consequência, partir a mina. Mas eu estava mais preocupada em tentar perceber aquele tom de prata, agora tão próximo, que propriamente no que poderia acontecer ao lápis.

- Não me mintas, Lily - pediu ele, sentando-se ao meu lado e passando o braço sobre os meus ombros, ao mesmo tempo que uma nuvem negra cobria os céus, terminando com aqueles poucos minutos de sol em pleno Inverno. - Eu conheço-te à muito tempo e demasiado bem para saber quando me mentes. O que se passa contigo? Não tens estado com atenção às aulas e nem tens desenhado nada de concreto. Apenas riscas a folha vezes sem fim, mudando de lápis a cada cinco minutos e-

- Estudos de cor - afirmei, ainda com a voz baixa. - Estou a fazer estudos de cor para uma tonalidade que ainda não consigo representar.

- Achas que posso ajudar? - perguntou com um sorriso, olhando-me docemente e fazendo-me sentir um nó no estômago. - Não que eu seja muito bom com grafites, sabes que prefiro mil vezes _watercolor_, mas talvez consiga ser útil.

Ele estava a oferecer-se para me ajudar, para descobrir que escala de cinza me faltava, mesmo sem saber que era a dos olhos dele. Uma tímida e frágil gota de chuva caiu sobre a minha mão e o lápis que segurava rebolou por entre os meus dedos e caiu ao chão. Sirius baixou-se para o recuperar, pegou-lhe com delicadeza e ficou a observá-lo por longos momentos.

- Não partiu a mina - informou simplesmente, no que eu sorri. - Vamos para dentro que está a começar a chover.

- Posa para mim – pedi, sem saber como tive coragem de o fazer. Não tinha medido o que me saia pela boca e, em consequência disso, a minha face estava a tentar atingir a mesma tonalidade dos meus cabelos.

Mas, estranhamente, ele soltou uma pequena gargalhada, quase inaudível. Levantou-se e estendeu-me a mão para eu fazer o mesmo, começando a andar, em seguida, para o interior do edifício da escola, resgatando-me da chuva que começara a cair. Já dentro de uma sala da ala vazia onde ele tinha deixado os seus materiais de pintura, eu vi-me, mais uma vez, perdida nos movimentos dele. Desta vez, não apenas na tonalidade dos olhos, mas em tudo. Nos cabelos negros, finos, lisos, leves e brilhantes, na pele alva e sem imperfeições, nos antebraços definidos e com os tendões salientes, nas mãos de artista que, delicadamente, arrumavam os pincéis dentro da mala...

E, então, ele respondeu.

- Será um prazer ser teu modelo, Lily - disse, ainda de costas para mim, enquanto terminava de arrumar as suas coisas. - Mas não achas que o James ficará ciumento? Ele anda a pedir que o deixes posar para ti há imenso tempo.

- O James não é um desafio - declarei, encostando-me à parede, perto da porta, vendo-o olhar para mim por cima do ombro. _Outra tonalidade diferente._

- E por que eu haveria de ser? - indagou, voltando o rosto para as watercolors que colocava na respectiva caixa. - É a minha beleza de Adonis que te dificulta o desenho?

Não consegui conter uma gargalhada.

- Sim, Adonis, é a tua magnífica beleza que me ofusca e não me permite desenhar-te - vociferei, ainda entre risos.

- Nesse caso, estarei perfeitamente disposto a posar para ti - afirmou ele, caminhando até mim com os seus materiais de pintura arruados e sorrindo.

- Hoje à noite? - sugeri, sentindo-me corar levemente, mas sem conseguir desviar os olhos. - No estúdio de desenho.

- Depois de jantar?

- Sim - confirmei, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

- Eu vou ter aula de pintura agora - informou ele, abrindo a porta da sala e permitindo que eu saisse primeiro. - Vemo-nos logo à noite, Lily.

- Até... - murmurei ao vê-lo afastar-se pelo corredor semi-vazio.

Logo um aperto no peito tomou conta de mim. Eu tinha pedido a Sirius para ser o meu modelo. Eu ia ficar trancada com ele durante horas no minúsculo estúdio de desenho, sendo obrigada a olhá-lo, a estudá-lo, a analisar com perfeição cada detalhe do seu corpo, a reparar em casa pormenor do seu rosto e a lidar com o motivo de toda a minha louca obsessão: a grafite dos seus olhos!

. x .

A tarde passou lenta, muito lenta, e sempre com a mesma sensação de pânico enclausurada no meu peito. Eu não conseguia concentrar-me em nada, pensar em nada que não fosse o serão daquela noite. Não consegui desenhar o corredor que devia ter desenhado, nem sequer o retrato rápido de Alice estava em condições. As minhas mãos tremiam e suavam, a minha garganta secava, a minha cabeça começava a latejar suavemente e eu não conseguia ter um minuto de paz comigo mesma.

Antes das oito da noite, peguei em todos os materiais que iria necessitar e dirigi-me para o estúdio de desenho. Nunca aquela sala me pareceu tão pequena. Preparei as coisas todas, abri o cavalete e coloquei o bloco de desenho nele, retirei a caixa dos lápis de grafite da bolsa e deixei-a na mesa lado do cavalete e, por fim, coloquei uma cadeira em frente para Sirius se sentar quando aparecesse.

Lá fora, trovejava fortemente. Uma tempestade tinha-se formado durante toda a tarde e parecia ter escolhido aquela hora para desabar sobre a escola. Sentei-me sobre uma das mesas vazias que ali existiam e perdi-me em pensamentos e reflexões, enquanto observava os raios de luz cortarem as nuvens escuras que cobriam todo o céu. Não sentia fome, apesar de ser hora de jantar, aquela sensação no peito não me permitia a sentir mais nada que pânico.

- Lily?

Assustei-me ao ouvir a sua voz tão perto, arrancando-me bruscamente dos meus pensamentos e trazendo-me para a realidade. Virei-me para ele encarei o brilho dos seus olhos contra os meus. Corei novamente e agradeci mentalmente por estar tão escuro. Quanto tempo teria passado sem que eu desse por isso? Um relâmpago estourou no céu e a sua luz iluminou o rosto de Sirius, dando uma nova tonalidade aos seus olhos.

- Estás aqui há muito tempo? - perguntou ele, afastando-se de mim e acendendo a luz do estúdio.

- Nem por isso - respondi quase que mecanicamente, permanecendo sentada na mesa. - Como foi a tua aula?

- Bastante boa - disse, colocando-se à minha frente, enquanto esperava indicações.

Eu sorri timidamente, indicando-lhe a cadeira à minha frente. Ele sentou-se nela, cruzou a perna sobre o joelho, inclinou-se levemente para trás e olhou para o chão à sua frente, permanecendo absurdamente perfeito. Aquela foi, sem dúvida, uma das visões mais perfeitas de Sirius que eu alguma vez teria em toda a minha vida. Respirei fundo e comecei.

Esboço, linhas finas, quase invisíveis, levemente delineadas pela superfície do papel. Esboço, esboço e mais esboço, permitindo que o corpo de Sirius fosse ganhando forma à medida que o esboço ganhava vida e se tornava num desenho perfeccionista. Escalas de cinza, cada coisa com o seu tom, cada detalhe com a sua tonalidade exacta. Mais escuro nas jeans, mais claro na camisa, ainda mais claro na pele, sempre cuidadosa com as sombras, negro nos cabelos, com especial atenção aos seus brilhos, captar cada essência, cada cor, e transportá-la para grafite. Os lábios mais escuros que a pele, a linha do maxilar levemente visível, a maçã de Adão saliente, o fio negro que se escondia no peito, por detrás da camisa. Cada pormenor de Sirius estava como que se tivesse sido fotografado directamente para aquele papel. E aquele desenho poderia ter sido uma fotografia perfeita se existisse cor nos seus olhos.

Olhei para ele com atenção, com mais atenção que nunca. Mas continuava sem saber que tonalidade era aquela. Comecei a entrar em desespero. Aquela oportunidade era única, eu tinha o foco da minha obsessão mesmo à minha frente e não era capaz de terminar o maldito desenho. Baixei o olhar, apertei os lápis que tinha nas mãos com força e desejei conseguir conter os meus sentimentos de frustração e desespero. Era só uma tonalidade, por que eu não era capaz de desenhar um simples tom de prata?

- Lily? - ouvi-o chamar com preocupação na voz.

Levantei o olhar para ele, encarando-o por cima do bloco de desenho e reparei que ele se mantinha exactamente na mesma posição, qual modelo profissional, e isso apenas me fez perceber o quanto ele me conhecia bem. Outro qualquer - James, talvez - ter-se-ia levantado, caminhado até mim e chamado o meu nome delicadamente, esquecendo que era o meu modelo, esquecendo que não conseguiria pose igual, esquecendo que, assim, poderia arruinar todo o desenho.

Mas Sirius não. Sirius continuou ali sentado, sem tirar os olhos do chão, sem mexer o braço que tinha apoiado na mesa, sem retirar a perna de cima do joelho. Foi naquele momento que percebi que Sirius não se preocupava apenas comigo, mas também se preocupava com a minha arte. Foi naquele momento que compreendi que ele sabia da minha incapacidade e que estava a posar para mim àquelas horas da noite, especialmente, porque queria que eu ultrapassasse as minhas barreiras. Foi naquele momento que eu soube... que eu tive certeza da resposta à minha dúvida cruel: era amor disfarçado de obsessão.

Afastei-me do bloco de desenho, contornando-o e caminhei até ele. Ajoelhei-me a seu lado, apoiando os braços nas suas pernas e olhando-o fixamente. Apenas nessa altura os seus olhos deixaram o chão e vieram de encontro aos meus. E eu tive certezas de qual a tonalidade dos seus olhos naquele momento. Certezas que apenas duraram um segundo, pois a grafite estava novamente diferente. E, subitamente, a luz desapareceu, deixando-nos imersos numa escuridão quase total, apenas iluminados pela luz proveniente dos trovões e de um candeeiro de rua, situado a alguns metros da escola.

E outra tonalidade distinta.

Eu sentia os olhos colados aos dele, sem conseguir desviá-los, sem conseguir controlar as acções do meu corpo, sem conseguir deixar de estar perto dele. Deixei cair os lápis que tinha nas mãos, ouvindo sem ouvir os sons secos que produziram ao embater contra o chão de pedra fria. Aproximei-me ainda mais dele, segurando-lhe o rosto com as mãos e mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele.

Outra grafite diferente.

- Lily - chamou ele novamente, segurando as minhas mãos delicadamente, continuando a encarar-me, como se soubesse exactamente o que se passava na minha mente. E, tal como se conseguisse compreender todos os complicados pensamentos que me atacavam naquele momento, ele nada fez, nem nada disse quando eu rocei os meus lábios nos dele, beijando-o em seguida.

Calmo, como eu nunca pensei que aquele beijo pudesse ser. Delicado e ao mesmo tempo intenso. Qual desenho de expressão, qual arte de amor incondicional, qual fruto proibido que nos levaria a tal heresia. Porque atrás daquele beijo veio apenas mais um, e apenas mais um, e apenas mais um. E eu não me conseguia recriminar enquanto enlaçava os dedos nos fios de cabelo negro dele, enquanto sentia o calor do seu peito desnudo sobre o meu, enquanto deixava que os seus lábios me roubassem suspiros de prazer.

A sua respiração contra a minha pele, regular, compassada, fresca, arrancava-me arrepios e fazia o meu coração acelerar. A cada instante dos seus lábios sobre o meu corpo, a cada toque delicado, mas preciso, dos seus dedos sobre a minha pele, a cada novo movimento subtil, a cada sorriso sincero e espontâneo, mais eu me sentia perdida naquele momento.

Sirius beijava docemente o meu pescoço enquanto deslizava as pontas dos dedos pelas minhas costas, causando-me um leve arrepio que me fez cravar as unhas nos seus braços. Ouvi a sua leve gargalhada, quase em surdina, como se ele soubesse as sensações que me consegue arrancar apenas com um simples toque. Um toque que me faz suspirar, que consegue arrepiar a minha pele e descompassar a minha respiração. Uma leve carícia, que se assemelhava ao deslizar da seda pela pele, era suficiente para me fazer perder a cabeça com a sua intensidade.

As mãos dele pelo meu corpo, calmas e controladas, como se a saborearem cada segundo, cada espaço de pele fria e inexplorada, cada nova reacção descoberta por um novo toque. O chão sobre as minhas costas, repleto com os lápis de grafite que eu deixara cair, recebia os nossos cabelos, permitindo-os misturarem-se numa pintura de vermelho e negro, qual palete de tinta acrílica.

E assim sucumbimos ao pecado, permitindo-nos apreciar cada momento de puro prazer carnal. Era estranha a delicadeza com que ele se movia - delicadeza de artista - como se deixasse os seus actos serem manobrados tal como ele manobrava o pincel de _watercolores_: instintivo, abstracto, mas maravilhosamente belo e preciso. Da mesma maneira que se movia, ele olhava-me, sorrindo a cada expressão de prazer que eu deixava trespassar, a cada surdo gemido que ele roubava dos meus lábios.

Olhei-o fixamente, esmeraldas contra _aquela_ grafite, sentindo todo um espasmo percorrer o meu corpo e obrigando-me a, mais uma vez, cravar as unhas nos braços de Sirius, contendo um grito mudo que se prendeu na minha garganta. E os seus olhos... claros como eu nunca os havia visto, apesar da escuridão da sala, brilhantes como uma gota de água ao sol, satisfeitos, felizes e culpados. Aquela era, ainda outra tonalidade de grafite.

Grafite...

Era tudo culpa da grafite. Da imperfeição daquele material que não era capaz de representar a cor dos olhos de Sirius. A luz voltou e os meus lápis ainda jaziam no chão da sala, espalhados à nossa volta, como únicas testemunhas do nosso pecado. Sobre o peito dele, sentindo o seu aroma de watercolors e um toque de vinho, eu ainda tentava descobrir a cor dos seus olhos. Então, depois de olhar para mim com um sorriso culpado, de acariciar a minha face e de afastar uma mecha dos meus cabelos rubros do meu rosto, Sirius fez o que eu nunca pensei ser possível: ele provou que eu estava errada.

- As pessoas não são objectos, Lily - afirmou ele, sem deixar de me olhar. - Tu não podes esperar que as tonalidades que nos definem sejam sempre as mesmas. Estamos em constante mudança.

- Mas - tentei começar. Eu sabia que estávamos todos em constante mudança. Sabia que o tom dos cabelos de Remus era mais escuro no Inverno e mais claro no Verão; sabia que os olhos de James eram o oposto, escuros no Verão, claros no Inverno; sabia que as sardas de Alice apenas se notavam quando ela estava corada, ou irritada com algo. Eu sabia das mudanças, sabia de todas elas, sabia...

- Os meus olhos são escuros quando eu estou furioso, são claros quando estou sereno, são levemente brilhantes quando estou satisfeito, são muito brilhantes quando estou realmente feliz ou consegui algo que desejava à muito, são baços quando estou triste, são quase opacos quando estou completamente perdido em algo - inúmerou, explicando-me cada diferente tonalidade sem que eu lhe tivesse pedido. - Tu não precisas de saber qual é, exactamente, a grafite dos meus olhos, Lily, apenas precisas de me compreender.

E eu compreendi. Percebi, finalmente, o motivo pelo qual eu não conseguia desenhar os olhos de Sirius. Não era uma tonalidade, era um estado de espírito, não era a grafite que eu tinha de compreender, era o próprio Sirius. Sorri como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce, levantei-me, apanhei os lápis do chão, retirei a folha do bloco de desenho e voltei a esboçar. Ele estava sentado no chão, encostado à perna de uma mesa, com os joelhos flectidos e os braços dobrados apoiados sobre estes. Tinha os botões da camisa abertos e o corpo definido exposto, os cabelos sobre os olhos, naquela sua típica elegância informal, um sorriso maroto, um olhar satisfeito.

E como estava satisfeito, os seus olhos estavam claros e levemente brilhantes, mais escuros que a sua pele, mais claros que os seus lábios, tão brilhantes como o metal prateado levemente baço que existia na pulseira que ele usava. Mas havia uma pontada de tristeza no seu olhar. Um leve toque baço que não deixava o brilho ser completamente feliz. Algo que eu simplesmente desconhecia, mesmo quando eu iria, finalmente, terminar o retrato de Sirius.

- O que se passa? - perguntei.

- Terminaste? - indagou ele.

- Quase - respondi, acabando de dar um penúltimo tom ao desenho.

- Que nome lhe vais dar? - questionou, continuando a olhar-me, sem nunca se mexer. - Ao desenho.

A verdade era que eu não sabia. Estava na dúvida entre duas palavras que poderiam definir na perfeição o significado do retrato de Sirius. Outra dúvida cruel que me atormentava. Longos minutos antes eu tinha tido a certeza absoluta que a resposta à minha primeira dúvida era: amor disfarçado de obsessão. Porém, com a revelação do mistério da grafite dos olhos de Sirius, uma nova pergunta havia surgido: seria realmente amor disfarçado de obsessão? Ou obsessão disfarçada de amor?

O silêncio reinava no estúdio enquanto eu tentava descobrir a resposta a dar a Sirius. A tempestade terminara e as nuvens começavam a desaparecer gradualmente, permitindo que a tímida lua espreitasse no céu. Amor ou obsessão? Obsessão ou amor? O que, afinal, sentia eu pelo dono daquele mistério resolvido?

Mais silêncio, mais pensamentos, mais dúvidas e incertezas. Peguei no último lápis que iria usar, levei a sua mina ao papel do bloco e, com a mais delicada das levezas, dei o último tom de grafite ao desenho. E lá estava Sirius, perfeitamente representado, como numa fotografia antiga, como se eu tivesse conseguido capturar a sua alma. Fechei os olhos por um instante e o que vi deu-me a resposta à sua pergunta.

- Obsessão - respondi, colocando o lápis na caixa, após assinar o desenho, e sorrindo abertamente.

Não havia qualquer dúvida. Com o mistério resolvido, foram os olhos de James que eu vira quando fechara os meus.

- É um bom nome - afirmou ele, levantando-se e apertando a camisa, sorrindo tristemente, como se tivesse sido capaz de perceber os meus pensamentos.

- Obrigada - agradeci, aproximando-me dele e abraçando-o levemente. - Obrigada por tudo.

. x .

Anos depois, os meus melhores trabalhos foram expostos numa galeria de arte famosa e conceituada. O tema da exposição era "Em tons de cinza" e muitos dos mais famosos críticos de arte encontravam-se a escrever as melhores críticas sobre o meu trabalho. Eu estava mais satisfeita que nunca. Entre todas as minhas obras, o retrato de Sirius era a mais apreciada. Aquele era o único desenho que eu nunca tinha exposto, que nunca mostrara a ninguém, nem mesmo aos professores. Eu havia guardado aquele retrato como uma preciosidade e apenas o tinha exposto naquela galeria porque Alice o havia encontrado, um dia, entre os meus cadernos, e me obrigara a prometer que eu deixaria que o mundo conhecesse aquela perfeição.

Foi num final de tarde, quando a exposição estava quase a fechar, que eu me encontrava a observar o retrato de Sirius serenamente. Eu recordava cada momento daquela noite, cada dúvida e cada sentimento, em cada traço daquele desenho. Estava tão envolvida nos meus devaneios que apenas quando um leve amora de _watercolors_ e vinho surgiu no ar é que me dei conta que de que não estava sozinha.

- O que achas da exposição? - perguntei, sem me virar para o encarar.

- Linda - respondeu com a mesma voz grave e levemente rouca de sempre. - Pensei que o título desse desenho fosse obsessão.

- Era para ser, mais mudei de ideia à última da hora - confessei, virando-me lentamente e encarando-o por cima do ombro, com um sorriso no rosto. - Este parece o ideial...

- E é! - declarou ele, sorrindo também. - Nada ficaria tão bem no retrato da tua obsessão do que a verdadeira origem dela.

- Sim - concordei, cruzando os braços e voltando a olhar para o desenho.

Sorri. Aquele era a obra mais perfeita e pela qual mais carinho tinha desde sempre. Senti-o a dar-me um leve beijo no rosto e a deixar-me sozinha. Com ele, o cheiro de iwatercolors/i e vinho também desapareceu, assim como o calor que ele sempre representara. E, no fim, apenas uma única coisa havia sido deixava para trás: a representação da sua alma, presa a uma folha de papel por...

- Graphite.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Tash, dear, eu espero que tenhas realmente gostado da fic. Juro que fiz um esforço para que ela ficasse do teu agrado. Só tu para me fazeres escrever o Sirius com cheiro de vinho xD E desculpa a fic não ter descrições de toques, mas só me informaste desse pequeno pormenor depois de eu já ter terminado a fic._

_Anyway, gostei bastante de escrever o POV da Lily, especialmente em relação a algo obsessivo, mesmo que fosse uma obsessão estranha, mas, palavra de artista, quando queremos desenhar algo que não conseguimos, é realmente frustrante e isso, por vezes, leva-nos a passar horas de volta de uma folha de papel._

_Aos restantes leitores, espero que também tenham gostado da fic e, por favor, deixem uma review. são dois minutinhos e deixam uma autora feliz._

_Just_


End file.
